Midnight kitten
by Midnight Incubus
Summary: Harrys having the usual bad summer witth the Dursleys until he messes up a spell which turns him into a panther cub but thats not the worst of it oh no the dursleys sell him to a magical pets store where he gets bought by - warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys this is my first fic so reviews are obviously welcome but plz be nice

DISCLAMER - I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters in any way.

WARNING-this is a male x male fic or yaoi so if you are against that, I suggest you leave now.

summery – Harry's having the usual bad summer with the Dursleys until he messes up a spell which turns him into a panther cub but that's not the worst of it oh no the Dursleys sell him to a magical pets store where he get's bought by ... well you will just have to find out by reading won't you?

Pairings - Harry x Lucius there will be a Draco pairing in this but I'm not sure who I'm gonna pair him up with yet as well as a pairing for Severus.

Harry is 17 in this fic and Lucius is 36 (I know that's probably the wrong age difference but I don't care)

I'm not sure of the age for using magic so let's go with 17.

Oh also I'm going to apologize now for any mis-spellings or bad grammar.

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

**"Cat talk"- not in ()**

"_Incantation"_

Chapter one - Umm oops

**(Harry's Point of view)**

_Waking up in the Dursleys is never a good experience for me it usually consists of Dudley or Uncle Vernon banging on my door telling me to get up and cook breakfast for them__._ I thought to myself glumly, today was no different Vernon had awoken me up today extra early since they were going shopping but it's not all bad, Hedwig and most of my other important wizarding items were with Hermione minus my wand and school work.

"You'd better not make a mess in my nice clean kitchen!" Aunt Petunia all but shouted at me as I passed her in the hallway next to the kitchen_. Like I ever do__,__ I would get a frying pan to the face if I did_. I wanted to shout back but it's not worth it so I just bite my lip and keep moving.

After cooking and watching them demolish breakfast, it wasn't a sight enjoyable to the eyes. I started cleaning but I look back to see them walk out the door, I had done most of the house work last night so now I am bored, very bored, there was nothing else to do so I decide I might as well start on my homework whilst the Dursleys can't screech at me for doing something freaky. I climbed the stairs to go to my room to see what I have to do. _One week into summer break and I'm already doing homework, wow Hermione__would be so proud of me right now__._ I thought to myself cheerfully, I decide on transfiguration since I have to actually change an object such as a tissue or pebble into a kitten "Right, so just circle my wand around my chosen object clockwise three times and say_Puer Convertens feline (1),_ right seems simple enough." I said to myself before figuring out what to use, spotting a tissue on my desk, I decided to use that. Standing next to my desk, the tissue right in the middle, I circle wand around the tissue three times and said, "_Puer Convertens feline_" but nothing happened the next thing I know, I doubled over in pain, my whole body feels like it's on fire, that's all I remember before blacking out.

An hour later, when the Dursleys got home, it was quiet very quiet "I'll go get the boy to make us some lunch." Vernon told his wife as he climbed up the stairs. It didn't take long to reach Harry's door, banging on it hard while loudly shouting. "Boy! Get downstairs now and make us some lunch!" Vernon paused waiting for an answer, when he didn't get one he yanked the door open, nearly tearing it off its hinges. Not wasting a moment to really look around, he started to yell, "Boy did you not hear me call?" he asked as he glanced for him, his anger only building by this point, he stopped cold when he saw what was in the room however. "What on earth is that? Petunia! Get up here quick!" Vernon started to worry, confused and a bit freaked out, there asleep on Harry's bedroom floor was a midnight black panther cub.

"What's wrong Ver...?" Petunia started but was stunned into silence once she saw the adorable cub. Not even she knew what to make of it; this wasn't something that happened every day. "It...It must be the boy; look his wand is on the table. What are we going to do with him?"

Vernon kept his eyes on the cub, still quite shocked at the discovery. "We're going to...get rid of him."

Petunia stared at her husband in shock; they were supposed to keep the kid, even if they didn't want too. Yet, the stiff and curt reply was simple, as if she couldn't believe in what he had said. "What?" She spoke, her eyes on her husband.

Seeing the surprised and stunned look, Vernon replied. "You heard me; we're going to get rid of him. I'm sick of his freakishness around here."

"There is a pet shop not far from here where Lilly got her owl from. The owners are one of them, we'll sell it to them and if one of his kind shows up around here, we'll just say he ran away." She told him with disgust evident in her voice, the shock and hesitation had quickly vanished at the chance of having a normal household without the freak.

"Not a bad idea, we'll go right now, in case one of their kind comes around to see him." Vernon replied, hurrying to find a box or something to put Harry in.

…..

The Dursleys had made it to the pet shop in less than half an hour. The shop was filled with all types of creatures, though they bothered not to look and went right to the shop owner. The exchange was quick, having sold Harry for £3000, leaving a lot happier then when they walked in.

Harry woke up just in time to watch them leave, making him frown, well as much as a Panther cub could.

**"Um, where am I? Where are they going?"** Harry murmured, confused as to what was going on. His head was killing him; the pounding feeling was truly unwelcomed. However that was not the worst part, no, he soon realized he was in a small cage. Confusion gripped his mind, though he reacted on instinct. Jumping back, Harry looked down only to shake his head and look down again. **"I have paws?"** It was a question that garnered no reply, but his mind went back to what had happened awhile ago. The pain in his body, the homework, and he soon realized something had gone wrong for he was now a cute baby panther.

….

Yay! Chapter one is done, I can't believe I just finished my first chapter to my first ever fan fic –sigh- Ok, girly moment over.

(1) - _Puer Convertens feline_ is just Latin for change into a young feline nothing fancy.

New chapters should be up pretty soon as I'm out of collage for 4 more days, I hope to get at least 2 more done before I go back.

Now plz review? And do be kind did I mention this is my first fic?


	2. Chapter 2

Wow I really didn't think I'd get any reviews at all until at least the second chapter, over all I think the feedback was pretty good.

Many of you think I should get a beta, until this morning I had no idea what a beta was as I'm new to this. BOTH chapter one and 2 have now been edited by my beta Varaki so i'd just like to thank them.

Ok I'm going to reply a few reviews here since I don't really know how else to reply to them.

Hp-slash-crazy and janirafey – Thx, glad you have enjoyed it so far and I am working on getting a beta.

hirumasfangirl09 - I don't think your being mean at all, I'd rather people tell me whets wrong with it so I can fix it. I actually found your review helpful so thank you for the pointers.

Also about the character name misspelling I feel like a dope, I re-read the story like 3 times and didn't pick up on it. I'm usually pretty good with names and the + thing was force of habit as I use it instead of _and_ when writing recipes I've developed out for collage but I will correct it.

narubby23 – Thx, I am getting a beta and I'm glad you like my idea.

putu - I would use spell checker but at the moment it's not working on my computer, it's getting fixed soon, so hopefully that will not be a problem but I'm not downloading anything onto my computer in the meantime.

Mystical-Elf-Of-Sorrow - Thx :)

DISCLAMER - I do not own harry potter or any of its characters in any way.

WARNING this is a male x male fic or yaoi and is rated M for a reason, there will be lemon in later chapters so if you are against that I suggest you leave now and find a story that you will enjoy.

Summery - Harry's having the usual bad summer with the Dursleys, until he messes up a spell which turns him into a panther cub but that's not the worst of it oh no the Dursleys sell him to a magical pets store where he gets bought by ... well you will just have to find out by reading won't you?

Pairings - Harry x Lucius there will be a Draco pairing in this but I'm not sure who I'm gonna pair him up with yet, as well as a pairing for Severus if you like add in your review who you would like to see them paired with.

Ages of characters more will be added if necessary

Harry - 17

Lucius - 36

Draco - 17

Severus - 34

(I know that's probably the wrong age difference but I don't care)

I'm not sure of the age for using magic outside of school so let's go with 17

Oh also I'm going to apologize now for any mis-spellings or bad grammar

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

**"Cat talk"- not in ()**

Ok on with the chapter 

Chapter 2 – Awe, isn't the tiny killer cute?

**"Ok let's try and calm down, this is probably just a mix up as soon as the order realize I'm gone, they will come looking for me. Won't they?" **Harry said to himself panicking a little, but who wouldn't after waking up as a panther cub and being sold to a pet shop by your aunt and uncle? He noticed the shop attendant was a woman probably in her late 40s with graying hair, and kind looking brown eyes. She was wearing a simple blue blouse and a long black skirt which reached down to her ankles. The shop itself was quite quiet for a pet shop with different sized cages and tanks to temporarily house the animals. Some had owls other's held snakes, toads, lizards and a few bats so Harry naturally assumed it was a wizarding pet shop.

"Now, now little one, stop making such a fuss, I'm sure you won't be here very long. Not a cute little thing like you." The lady told him as she got closer with what looked like two pet bowls. She had a soft voice which helped calm Harry down a little, not a lot, but it was something. She opened to top of his cage and placed the 2 bowls inside, the first one had milk in it and the second had what looked like chicken. Harry went straight for the milk finding it tasted a lot nicer than the last time he drank milk. "There, now that's better isn't it? Hmm I wonder how tame you are." The lady pondered as she watched him drink, "Well only one way to find out."

Harry was to wrapped up in the milk to notice she had once again reached into his cage, well until he was petted behind the ears, he snapped his head back up and looked at her **"What do you mean tame? As far as you know I'm a killer ... a small killer, but a killer none the less." **He asked her in shock that she would just pet a wild animal like he was a house cat.

"Now, now calm down, you can't attack me, I've got protection spells cast on the shop, no animal can attack, but it can show agitation and by the look of you you're quite tame. You didn't even growl at me, just that cute meow of yours." She smiled at him looking pleased.

**"Meow? Oh right she can't understand me. Oh well I guess I should have expected that really." **Harry just continued sitting there looking rather glum.

"Oh don't look so upset little one, here, all the doors are shut. I'll let you out for a bit, panthers should be allowed to roam anyway...hmm maybe I'll charm the exits so you can't walk through any of them." The woman told him, taking out her wand and casting a spell Harry didn't recall. "Now as long as you behave, you don't have to stay in the cage." Taking the bowls out of his cage, she placed them beside the cage. Reaching back into the cage, she grasped Harry gently, picking him up, Harry did not bother squirming knowing if he did he'd be placed pack in the cage. "Well aren't you well behaved?" She chuckled, holding him in one arm and petting his ears with the other and to his own embarrassment, he leaned into the touch like a normal cat would. **"I'd never live this down if Ron saw this." **

Two hours had passed since the nice lady who he found out was named Linda took Harry out of the cage, he had explored the whole shop and was now half asleep on the front counter when a very familiar looking blond walked into the shop **"Oh no, not him. Why couldn't it be anyone else? Why him?" **Harry cries were in vain.

Linda greeted him fondly. "Hello Draco, how are you today?"

**"What! You know him?"** Harry quickly hid behind an empty box hoping Malfoy never noticed him, luckily he was greeting Linda so did not see him.

"I'm well, thank you and yourself?" Harry was surprised at how soft Malfoy's voice was when speaking to her "Oh I can't complain, a bit slow today but that's nothing really. So what brings you here? I thought you weren't fond of animals?" Linda asked him curiously.

"I not, well not much anyway, there too much hassle, no I'm looking for a gift to cheer father up, since what happened with her, he hasn't been himself."

"Oh yes, I'd forgotten about her, such a nasty, spiteful woman if you ask me. No offence Draco, but he's well short of that one." Linda told him harshly, surprising Harry as she is normally soft spoken, that got him curious as to who they were talking about.

"yes he is and none taken its not as if I ever considered her a real mother anyway im glad fathers divorcied her the best part is she's not getting anything from it fathers lawyers made sure of that." Draco told her smugly "Good she dosent desserve a knutt after what she did anyway were you looking for any particilar animal?" "Not realy I was hoping for a bit of advice actually, father likes rare exotic things but im cluless when it comes to animals as you already know." "I know Draco, hmm exotic you say well ive got this cute little panther cub just sold to me this morning." she said looking around for Harry **"dont you even think about selling me to Malfoy he tortures cute defenceless thing like me for fun don't let him take me." **Harry yowled at her but no such luck and because he made noise she spotted and caught him easly bringing a strugaling cub to malfoy and putting him on the front desk holding him in place.

"well arn't you the cute little killer? ill take him Linda hes perfect just what father needs to chear him up can i get a few accesories with him and something to carry him in he's cute but id rather avoid those claws and teeth." he chuckled looking a bit brighter than when he walked in.

"Of course Draco, oh I'd better give you this, it's a collar which stops the animal wearing it from attacking unless the master wishes it or just doesn't mind the animal attacking a person. Just tell your father to touch the tags with the tip of his want and say _Imperium. (1)" _Linda told him handing over a dark green collar.

"Thanks Lin, that should help a lot, how much do I owe you? Oh and what should we feed him? Will anything make him sick?" Draco asked placing various toys, a bed and other things for the cub.

"350 gallions, 10 sickles and 2 knutts, (2) you should feed him raw or cooked meat it doesn't really matter which as long as it's in small pieces and milk or cream in a separate bowl. I'd stay away from sweet things like chocolate or just junk food in general, but fish could be good as a treat for him. If you or your father have any questions feel free to fire call me anytime, you know I'm happy to help" She told him smiling packing and shrinking all but the panther and a soft looking carry case big enough for a large dog.

"Thanks again Lin." Draco said, paying her then placing a once again struggling Harry into the carry case and leaving for Malfoy Manor. 

….

Yay! Another chapter done a bit longer than the first I think.

(1) _Imperium-_ is Latin for control, again nothing fancy.

(2) I have no idea how much magic money is compared to normal so let's go with - 1gallion is £10, 1 sickle is £5 and 1 knutt is £1 so that would be £3552 not bad for a panther really. ;)

Ok review plz and flames will be given to professor Snape to torture first years with muhaaa! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, yep I'm back and I'm shocked at how many reviews I've gotten. Once again I was expecting like maybe two at most, but no I have over ten and most of it is very positive I honestly thought I'd get flamers, don't get me wrong I'm very happy that people are enjoying my story.

I would once again like to thank my beta Varaki who has been helping me edit my story.

Right, I'm going to once again reply to some reviews here.

narubby23 - Thank you and I'm also very glad I have a beta.

Mystical-Elf-Of-Sorrow - I'm glad you are enjoying it and thank you for letting me know. I've read the books but that was like a year ago so some details are a bit fuzzy.

hirumasfangirl09 - Thank you once again for you review and thank you for the pointers with the speech, I should have really picked up on that since I'm forever looking back in fics to see who's saying what and as for the age thing, thanks for pointing that out it's once again force of habit to write the number instead of the word as quite a few recopies I've developed need aged something or other so I'll keep an eye out for that.

LadyArtemis112- Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far and I know wouldn't. We all just love to have a panther cub Harry for ourselves ;)

BacktoLondon - Thank you and there should be a new chapter every 1-2 days since I hate it when stories take like a month for a new chapter.

passionateinterest - Thank you, I'm glad you think so. I actually got the idea for this story off my sister she draws ALOT and she drew me a picture of Harry with panther ears, tail and a bell collar on, sitting on Lucius lap cuddling to him and my disturbed mind did the rest. As for the _Imperium _well that will be a plot point later on I'm going to explain a bit more about the spell now since I didn't explain it very well in the last chapter.

_IMPORTANT NOTE - _As I've already mentioned, I didn't explain the _Imperium_ spell very well in the last chapter so here it is - the imperium spell is used on animals and pets to stop them attacking people and their owners, only the owner of the animal can use it though. When placed on a collar it not only stops the animal from attacking and running away it also gives the owner limited control over the animal like if the animal was say ripping a piece of furniture up the owner would give the command to stop and the animal would. It can also be used on creatures that resemble animals such as werewolves but it is not commonly used for this purpose as would be against the law.

DISCLAMER - I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters in any way you can bet if I did Harry would be part feline.

WARNING- this is a male x male fic or yaoi and is rated M for a reason, there will be lemon in later chapters so if you are against that I suggest you leave now and find a story that you will enjoy.

Summery - Harry's having the usual bad summer with the Dursleys, until he messes up a spell which turns him into a panther cub, but that's not the worst of it oh no, the Dursleys sell him to a magical pets store where he gets bought by ... well you will just have to find out by reading won't you?

Pairings - Harry x Lucius there will be a Draco pairing in this but I'm not sure who I'm gonna pair him up with yet, as well as a pairing for Severus.

If you like add in your review who you would like to see them paired with.

Ages of characters more will be added if necessary

Harry - 17

Lucius - 36

Draco - 17

Severus - 34

Narcissa - 35

(I know that's probably the wrong age difference but I don't care)

I'm not sure of the age for using magic outside of school so let's go with 17

Oh also I'm going to apologize now for any mis-spellings or bad grammar

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

**"Cat talk"- not in ()**

"_Incantation"_

Ok on with the chapter

Chapter 3 - Can this honestly get any worse?

**"Dam it Malfoy you prissy blond, take me back, I don't want to be a pet for your father. I mean come on he's pretty and all that, but he will hate me and hand me over to Voldemort once he figures out who I am, so just take me back or so help me when you let me out of this cage…carrier...thing I am going to bite you so hard in a place so unpleasant you'll wish you never laid eyes on this panther! Wait…did I just call Lucius Malfoy pretty?" **Harry's yells at Draco were in vain because all he could hear was the little cub yowling.

"Will you stop that horrid noise? You can't come out yet because it's not safe for you to walk about until we get to the manor and until father charms your collar so you can't go past the gates without him because a bigger animal may hurt you, or something else might and we don't want that now do we? And will you stop gnawing the bars? You're going to hurt yourself." Draco was fed up, he had to take the knight bus home because apparition was probably not a good idea for a baby panther and he couldn't hold onto it through the floo, plus he'd found out that the baby was loud, very loud and did not like his carrier one bit

**"Oh yeah like you care if I get hurt and what do you mean bigger animal? Where exactly is Malfoy manor anyway?" **Harry asked him, not really remembering.

Draco could not understand him but he was right, chewing on the bars was not a good idea, so he just sat there looking sorry for himself hoping someone would find him soon "Ok this is our stop, time to go you cute little fur ball. I hope father likes you." Draco told him as he got off and walked through the gates of Malfoy manor still talking cheerfully as they walked towards the main entrance. "See this is your new home now, there's plenty of space for you to explore and the gardens are huge with all sorts of flowers and trees but you'll probably just test your claws on them won't you? Come on lets show you to your new master."

However things were not quite as he approached the main living room in fact it sounded like things were being thrown about and a screechy voice shouting a voice Draco knew all too well.

"Lucius Malfoy you disgusting snake!" -smash- "Just who do you think you are throwing me out of my own home?" -smash- "You vile" -smash- "Horrid" -smash- "Snake in the grass you will not get away will this I will get what is owed to me and.."

Draco stormed in stopping Narcissa Malfoy his mother in mid throw "That is enough! You are the one who decided to sleep around so what makes you think father owes you anything other than a slap to the face you disgusting whore!" Draco yelled as he put his items down where his father couldn't see them including Harry.

"Don't you speak to me like that young man. I am you mother and you will show me respect!" Narcissa screamed back at him.

But Draco was having none of it "Mother? You dare call yourself my mother? You never gave a damn about me only whose bed you got into next! You are not my mother, as far as I'm concerned I don't have a mother!"

She looked at him like he was nothing then looked at Lucius (who was stood there surrounded by broken bits of what once were priceless vases looking at her with a smirk on his face) with hate in her eyes and sais in a manor she must have thought was intimidating, "This isn't over not by a long shot." and with that she left.

Once she was gone Draco calmed down and Lucius smirk turned into a genuine smile as he looked at his son, "I can handle her you know and you should have just waited outside, she could have started throwing things at you then I would have had to get nasty."

"Yes well I wanted to say that to her for some time now anyway. Enough about her the restraining order comes through in two days and I have a gift for you." Draco smiled at his father cheerfully and went to get Harry, who was behind there black leather sofa with all the things he'd bought for the panther.

"A gift? Whatever for?" Lucius said confused thinking to himself. _It's not father's day and it's not my birthday, at least I don't think it is, so why did Draco get me a gift?_

"To cheer you up, but if you don't want him, I'll take him back in the morning."

This caught Lucius attention he loved animals but his ex-wife was allergic so he never got one "Him? The gift is alive? What is it?" Lucius asked his son trying not to sound like a five year old who'd just been told he was getting a puppy.

"Just something for you to cuddle to. I know you never got a pet because of her so I thought you would like one now. Well go on open it then." Draco told him holding the carrier at the right angle where his father could open it without seeing it until he takes him out.

"If you insist." Lucius smiled opening the front of the carrier and reaching in. taking hold of the small cub.

**"Get your hands off me. Leave me alone, I don't want to be here and I don't want to be your pet so let go of me."** Once again, Harry's cries fell on deaf ears as Lucius took him out of the carrier aw-struck.

_A panther cub? Where on earth did Draco get a panther cub?_ Lucius thought as he looked the creature over.

Laughing at his father's expression as he held the loud but not squirming cub close to him, Draco spoke. "I take it you like him then? I got him from Lin in case you're wondering. Thought he'd cheer you up. There are more things for him behind the sofa but here is a collar for him, just press your wand against the tag and say _Imperium_ that will stop him attacking anyone or getting away from the manor and well… you know what it does anyway don't you?"

"Thank you dragon he's wonderful and yes I know the spell, I remember from when Severus got his wolf puppy Demon that little menace but Sev loves him.(1)Now let's get this collar on you little one, Draco if you hold him will I put the collar on him and say the spell."

"Of course father." Draco replied taking the panther from his father whilst Lucius put the collar on the cub pressed his wand to one of the tags and said "_Imperium" _the tag glowed for a second then returned to the normal silver. Lucius the pressed his wand to the other tag and said a spell Harry did not recognize but the other tag glowed and the Malfoy crest appeared on it done in black.

"Well now let's get him settled then, but first I think a bath is needed for you my... hmm what should I call you?" Lucius appeared deep in thought.

Harry looked quite alarmed **"Bath? Wait no I don't need a bath and what do you mean 'what should I call you?' I already have a name its Harry you hear me Blondie Harry."**

"Well call me if you need help, I've got some homework to finish." Draco said walking out the door but on a second thought he called out "Tilly!"

All of a sudden a loud pop filled the room and a house elf stood near Draco bowing "Yes master Draco?" Tilly answered.

As soon as Tilly spoke, Lucius exclaimed "Ah ha! I've got it I'll call you Charon, it's the name of Hades ferryman (2)" and with that he went upstairs to give poor Harry/Charon a bath leaving Draco and a slightly confused Tilly

"Um ok ...oh yes Tilly will you put this stuff away for me, the toys and such can go in the living room, Charon will probably move them around himself when he settles, the bed can go in my father's room next to his bed and 1 set of bowls can go in the dining room near fathers chair the other can go out in the garden, the litter tray can probably go in fathers bathroom with the pet soaps." Draco told the elf who replied with a simple "Yes master Draco." and popped away to carry out the task

Meanwhile a very wet Lucius was struggling to give his new pet a bath who was having none of it trying desperately to get out of the water. **"No! I don't want a bath, leave me alone, water is evil let go of me!" **Harry cried out pitifully whilst trying to get out of Lucius tight hold on him.

"There now kitten there's nothing to be scared of so stop struggling and let me get you clean." The collar immediately took effect, calming Harry down to the point where he was not struggling and just sitting in the water.

A small pop entered the room and both looked to see Tilly holding out pet soaps for the panther, "Ah thank you Tilly." Lucius smiled whilst the elf just smiled back, bowed then left with another small pop.

**"Huh? You ... you just thanked a house elf? Who are you and what have you done with Lucius Malfoy? **Harry sat there bewildered at the fact Lucius was acting so nice to Tilly when he beat Dobby. He started thinking to himself just letting Lucius wash his fur when something clicked. _Hmm I wonder, I'm at Malfoy manor maybe this may work to my advantage. I could use the time I'm here to gather information for the order, yes that may work but it also means I'll have to be a good pet, maybe he will take me to a death eater meeting to show me off, then I could find out what Voldemort is planning. Yes that's what I'll do. _He looked upjust as Lucius lifted him out of the water and placed him on a fluffy dark green towel and rubbed his fur dry with another, happy to be out of the water Harry just purred.

"There now that wasn't so bad was it? Now I'll give you something to eat while me and Draco have dinner then you can roam for a bit." Lucius told him whilst carrying him out of the bathroom through what Harry assumed was Lucius bedroom and down the stairs into the dining room.

Harry's bowls were already there with cooked beef and milk in them, Draco was sat at the table and once Lucius sat down the meal appeared on the table in front of them, the meal passed quickly and mostly in silence with only Lucius telling Draco, Severus would be over tomorrow morning with Demon.

After dinner Lucius took Harry to his study taking a few toys Draco had bought with him and letting his little Charon play around laughing when one of the toys he'd brought upstairs Charon played with a ball of yarn Draco must have bought for him. After about an hour Lucius decided it was time for bed and took Harry/Charon with him put the cub on his pet bed and went to change, shocking Harry when he came back wearing black silk sleeping shorts and no top. Harry found himself staring at Lucius well toned chest and arms before Lucius climbed into bed and turned the lights off Harry himself went to sleep easily that was until he had a nightmare.

Waking up in a cold sweat after dreaming about all sorts of scary things trying to eat him in the manor he found he could not go back to sleep out of fear**, "Stupid Malfoy,** **w****hy did he say there were things that could hurt me outside the manor I mean what if they got in? Now I can't sleep." **Little did Harry know his rambling had woken Lucius up who lifted the surprised cub onto the bed **"Ahh get off of me! ... oh its only you I thought something was going to eat me phew." **

"Aww can't my little Charon sleep? Don't worry you can stay up here with me." Lucius said in a groggy sleep laced voice as he placed the cub on the pillow next to him.

**"Yeah well you try and sleep when there are things that want to eat you. But I think I will stay up here."** and with that Harry fell into an easy peaceful sleep.

Yay another chapter done.

(1) What? I thought sev could use a pet to

(2) Pronounced char-on...I think

I know Lucius is a bit out of character in this and Draco to but I'm tired of

harry x Lucius fics where Lucius is a twat excuse my French.

Ok review plz? And remember any flames will be given to professor Snape to torture first years with muhaaa!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone sorry for the late update my computer broke down and took awhile to fix.

Anyway thank you to all those who reviewed and ill answer any questions or reviews as a review from now on

I currently have a Poll going to see who to pair Severus with and later ill do one for Draco,I thought about pairing Sev with my oc Fang since it would fit better into the story but let me know whay YOU think.

**DISCLAMER** - I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters in any way you can bet if I did Harry would be part feline and voldi would win.

**WARNING**- this is a male x male fic or yaoi and is rated M for a reason, there will be lemon in later chapters so if you are against that I suggest you leave now and find a story that you will enjoy.

Summery - Harry's having the usual bad summer with the Dursleys, until he messes up a spell which turns him into a panther cub, but that's not the worst of it oh no, the Dursleys sell him to a magical pets store where he gets bought by ... well you will just have to find out by reading won't you?

Pairings - Harry x Lucius there will be a Draco pairing in this but I'm not sure who I'm gonna pair him up with yet, as well as a pairing for Severus.

If you like add in your review who you would like to see them paired with or vote on the poll.

Ages of characters more will be added if necessary

Harry - 17

Lucius - 36

Draco - 17

Severus - 34

Narcissa - 35

(I know that's probably the wrong age difference but I don't care)

I'm not sure of the age for using magic outside of school so let's go with 17

Oh also I'm going to apologize now for any mis-spellings or bad grammar

ive had a go at correcting this chapter using an online spell and grammar check

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

**"Cat talk"- **not in ()

**(another animal talking) **

_"Incantation"_

Ok on with the chapter

Chapter 4 - Bedroom fun

Harry woke up thinking something was not quite right but couldn't be bothered to open his eyes to find out what was wrong so he just tried to burrow deeper into his very soft moving pillow **"Wait why is my pillow moving?"** Harry opened his eyes to see that he was not infact sleeping on a pillow but on a very well toned chest...Lucius Malfoy's very well toned uncovered chest. Harry blushed when he remembered what had happened last night well that and the fact he had two very strong arms wrapped around him.

**"Oh for Merlins sake it wasn't a bad dream? I actually am stuck as Malfoys pet?" **He said to himself sighing and trying to get out of Lucius grasp without waking him. Suddenly he heard a bark and scrambled between the pillows, looking out so he could see what was going on without being seen himself but as the barking got louder Lucius surprisingly never even stirred in his sleep however he heard a very familiar voice.

"Hush you annoying beast you'll wake Lucius up." the door opened to reveal none other than Severus Snape sneaking in with what looked like a smallish wolf pup which was mostly black with a white almost silvery colored belly and front paws trotting happily besides him. _That must be Snape's pup Draco and Lucius talked about yesterday _Harry though while watching the pair approach the side of the bed Lucius was on. "How on earth can you sleep through someone creeping into your room some death eater you are." Snape said looking at Lucius in a fond manner then got a slight grin on his face, he took out and waved his wand and a bucket appeared above Lucius bed.

**(Sev this place smells different It always smells of the pretty blond man, oranges and lavender but theres another scent I think theres something else here but I've never smelt something like this before. Oh whats the point in talking to you anyway? You never understand me...Well no one has since I've been stuck in this form... but really what is that new smell Sev I want to know what it what are you doing?)** The wolf pup seemed to go from curious and exited to slightly depressed to annoyed to curious again then playfully got up onto its back legs to get a better view of the bed putting his front paws on Snapes legs to support himself just reaching the back of Severus knees with his paws.

"What did I just say Demon quiet down." Snape told the pup but making no move to remove him from leaning on him looking back at Lucius, wand at the ready he said "Now Lucius ill give you a last chance to wake up...No? Well then." all of a sudden the bucket tipped upside down spilling water all over Lucius who woke with a start reaching for his wand possibly to hex whatever has attacked him but looking over to see only Demon with his head cocked to the side looking at him leaning on a very smug Severus.

"Oh good you're up Draco told me to come wake you up but once again you've proved that you would sleep through a parade going through your room." Severus chuckled while backing up a bit seeing Lucius looking at him like he was imagining how he was going to kill him, his suspicions were confirmed when Lucius lunged a pillow at him which hit its mark (Severus face) dead on knocking the potions master backwards onto his ass and the wolf pup climbing onto his masters legs to be petted which was done without hesitation.

"I am going to kill you Severus and I will make it as slowly and as painfully as possible, I am going to make you wish for a crucio to numb the pain ill put you through..." Severus didn't hear the rest as Lucius had gone into his walk in wardrobe to dry off and change ... and possibly get weapons he wasn't going to fathom a guess at what Lucius kept in there. When Lucius came back out in black tight fitting jeans and a dark green silk top he looked around the room with a worried look in his eyes.

"Something wrong Lucius?" Severus enquired from his position on the floor looking around to try and guess what had his friend so worried.

"You didn't see a panther around here when you decided to attack me did you?" Lucius asked him bending over looking under the bed looking even more worried when he found no panther and Severus looking confused.

"Panther? No I think id notice a big black deadly cat in your room." Severus said in a voice which clearly showed he thought Lucius was going mad. "Why would there be a panther in your room?"

"Big, bl...oh no it's a panther cub Sev not a fully grown one. And he'd be in here because Draco bought him for me to cuddle to and because I can finally get a pet now I don't have an annoying gold digger who hates animals living here(1)" Lucius laughed at the sour look on his friend's face.

"What have I told you about calling me that hmm Lucius" Severus was still looking annoyed but seemed calm.

"Not to? Now Sev help me look he cant have gotten far." Lucius said grinning as he went to search the wardrobe.

"Fine but don't think ill let this go." Looking towards the bed Severus noticed Demon was trying to get on it, sniffing the air loudly "What are you doing you... hmm I wonder" Getting closer he spotted a black tail behind a pillow reaching beneath it he found out that the little cub had claws the hard way as Harry/Charon sank them into his arm as he touched the soft fur on the cubs back letting out a startled cry he pulled his arm back dragging the now upside down cub with it who let go once he was in the middle of the bed. Upon seeing the cub Demon started yipping loudly.

**(Ha I told you there was something here Sev what is it let me see.)** Demon was bouncing on his back legs trying to see the new animal but stopped moving when Snape picked him up to see the cub better **(what is it Sev I've never seen one before.) **

**"It is a very pissed off panther and I suggest you keep your hands to yourself next time Snape."** Harry said grumpily obviously upset about being grabbed by his potions professor. **(Wait you can understand me? Yay finally someone to talk to, Sevs nice but he cant talk to me since he cant understand what I'm saying.) **The very exited pup squirmed out of his owners grasp to tackle the feline playfully while Harry just looked confused saying **"huh? Well I guess it's because were both animals sort of...hey stop it that tickles!" **While he was talking Demon had started to sniff his side pressing harder getting confused** (But you smell like Sev and the pretty ones do. Oh what was it called a ... wizmond? No thats not it um...) "Wizard?" (Yeah thats it a wizard. How did you know what I meant?)** the pup looked confused and both were oblivious to the two men watching them smiling **"Because I am one well I was but I messed up a spell now I'm stuck like this." **Harry slumped down getting a bit depressed **(Wow me to but I'm not a wizard I'm a mixed demon half dragon, half wolf my real names Fang Howler(2) and I don't know how I ended up like this.) **

**"Wow a Demon really? huh your name suits you then."** Harry pounced on the wolf pup playfully exited to meet a demon but before the pup could talk again a pair of hands lifted him up a moment later he felt himself being lifted.

"Come on you we have to get some breakfast you can play after." Lucius chuckled walking downstairs panther cuddled to his chest and Snape and Demon behind him.

Yay another chapter done

ok

(1) - I don't dislike her but I had to have at least one bad guy... girl in this story and it just fits better since I'm pairing harry with lucius

(2) - my oc will explain more about him in the next chapter

Ok review plz? And remember any flames will be given to professor Snape to torture first years with Peace out!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone thought I'd update a little quicker than usual since I left the last one so long again I apologise for that.

Anyway thank you to all those who reviewed im glad everyone seems to like the cuddly Lucius and ive changed my mind again if any reviews stick out or have a question in them ill answer them befor I start the chapter more than likely ill keep to under 10 answers.

ashie-slytherin-greenflames - thx ill make a note of any votes in reviews for this and add them to the end total i may post how things stand and who the most voted characters are.

Skai Evans - realy? i only see 2 halfs hes a mixed demon, half dragon demon and half wolf demon sorry if i dident make that clear.

KalaKitsune - couldent agree more but i do enjoy a cruel lucius fic now and then.

**PLZ READ** - I currently have a Poll going to see who to pair Severus with and later ill do one for Draco,I thought about pairing Sev with my oc Fang since it would fit better into the story but let me know whay YOU think.

oh and I know I said Id explain more about Fang in this chapter but that was a mis-print on my part I meant to say LATER chapters not next chapter sorry.

**DISCLAMER** - I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters in any way you can bet if I did Harry would be part feline and voldi would win.

**WARNING**- this is a male x male fic or yaoi and is rated M for a reason, there will be lemon in later chapters and mabey some bondage (well more than likely)so if you are against that I suggest you leave now and find a story that you will enjoy.

Oh also I'm going to apologize now for any mis-spellings or bad grammar

ive had a go at correcting this chapter using an online spell and grammar check

Im only going to use the name Charon when someone adressed Harry from now on. And Demon when Fang is being adressed by someone. exept for each other Harry will call Fang - Fang and vice versa.

Hope ive explaied this ok

Thoughts

"Speech"

"Cat talk"- not in ()

(another animal talking)

"Incantation"

Ok on with the chapter

Chapter 5 - Ok thats just creepy.

Breakfast was very different from what Harry expected, first Lucius did not put him down when they got to the table, no he sat down and placed Harry on his lap and cuddled him and cooing at him while scratching behind his ears making Harry purr loudly, this caused Fang to laugh asking if Harry was part cat to begin with, he was only set down when the food arrived.

Next was the food itself, anyone who had even seen the Malfoys would expect them to eat nothing but five star restaurant stile food but no Draco had what looked to Harry like a fried breakfast same as Snapes, Lucius however had a small stack of pancakes with chocolate ice cream Harry knew what he had because Lucius kept feeding him small pieces of it, not that Harry minded what was better with his breakfast of sausage,bacon and a poached egg than pancake? Well in his opinion anyway nothing was better unless Lucius wanted to give him a bit of the ice cream but that did not look to be happening.

Lastly it was how the three acted around one another, he never thought he would hear Snape laugh at all, let alone at something so silly as Fang jumping on Draco once he had finished his food which was the same as his own minus the pancake bits, but it happened and Harry had to take deep breaths trying to stop the on coming heart attack brought on by the shock that he thought Snape has a nice laugh.

After they all had finished eating Lucius decided it was a good time for obedience training and so here they were outside in Malfoy Manor garden Draco was sat reading under one of the nearby Sakura trees which like the rest, which were lined up either side of the at least five acre garden was in full bloom. Snape was throwing a green ball for Fang in a more open looking area of the garden Harry briefly thought it was unfair that Fang got to play fetch while he wasn't allowed to yet. That left him and Lucius who was sat in front of Harry trying to teach him a trick.

"Come on Charon give me your paw I've showed you how, you should be able to do this I thought cats were cleaver animals." Lucius sounded ready to give up and just let his panther play around the garden.** "Showed me how? you just said Paw while putting one of mine in your hand then dropped it and expected me to repeat on command. I know how this works I'm supposed to get a treat after you showed me, as an incentive to copy, I'm not degrading myself without at least a treat of some sort." **Harry just sat there looking cute as Lucius was about to give up it seems Snape had read both there minds.

"Now Lucius lets not give up hope after one try." Snape told him with amassment in his voice "You know it's harder to train an animal like a panther because wild animals don't really on commands like house cats or dogs I suggest showing him again twice, the first only praising him when you put his paw down, the second praising and giving him some sort of treat it worked with Fang after all."

"If you say so Sev ill try. Tilly!" Lucius shouted but when the elf popped to them she already had a small tin in her hands giving it to Lucius before bowing and popping away without a word. "I hate it when she dose that it's so creepy. Ok lets try this then" Lucius continued to show Harry again like Snape had suggested giving him a small fish shaped biscuit which Harry instantly loved, it tasted just like scampi.

When Lucius gave the command again Harry decided to just give up and put his paw into Lucius hand** "Fine there are you happy now? Now can I go play? No wait I want my treat first come on Lucius hand it over." **He was of course rewarded with a cuddle and two of the fish treats however the playing would have to wait as Lucius, Draco and Snape all hissed slightly as their wrists burnt slightly showing they were being summoned by there lord "Well at least we got one trick out of the way, now I want you to behave Charon I'm taking you with me so please be good for me? huh little one?" Lucius asked picking Harry up and holding him close as the three walked towards the house/mansion.

"Are you sure you want to take him Lucius? I mean you know Fenrir is going to be at this meeting so why take Charon with you?" Snape sounded worried which Harry thought was funny since Snape hated him as a human.

"Yes I know Sev but honestly I don't think Fenrir will lower himself to chase a cub do you?" Lucius said smiling "Yeah uncle Sev plus dad just wants to show Charon off to everyone." Draco said before he took out a small carved wooden snake from a draw in the sitting room.

"I guess when you put it that way its more believable Draco." Snape chuckled as he took hold of the carved snake too holding Fang with his other arm. Lucius just pouted and took hold as well saying _"Portus" _Harry felt an all to familiar pull on his gut as the portkey activated, transporting them to Riddle Manor.

**"uh I hate portkeys and I hope you know I hate you Lucius, what if Voldie realizes I'm me and tortures me to death huh? I hope you at least feel guilty you stuck up snob." **To say harry was scared would be a lie, he was utterly terrified. Yes this would be a good chance to spy but what if Voldie found out it was him, what if he was just mad and decided to take it out on the innocent looking panther, he didn't have time to think because as they entered the meeting room a very familiar voice called out.

"Now what do you have there Lucius?" Harry turned his head to see a very human looking Lord Voldemort with red slited snake eyes staring right at him.

YAY another chapter done

I thought id leave it on a bit of a cliffhanger

anyway review plz? And remember any flames will be given to professor Snape to torture first years with Peace out!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys next update is here I dident want to leave it too long because of the end of the last chapter and the fact ive had over 85 reviews realy inspired me to wright more, im glad people are enjoying the story so far.

Anyway im surprised at how many have voted already on the poll quite a few for my oc to but ill give it 2-3 more days then put a draco pairing poll up but youll have to wait to hear who sevs paired with

neongreenleaves- nice idea but i already have that worked out ... sort of

Skai Evans - no probs i have to re read alot of fanfics because of the same problem

**PLZ READ** - I currently have a Poll going to see who to pair Severus with and later ill do one for Draco,I thought about pairing Sev with my oc Fang since it would fit better into the story but let me know whay YOU think.

**DISCLAMER** - I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters in any way you can bet if I did Harry would be part feline and voldi would win.

**WARNING**- this is a male x male fic or yaoi and is rated M for a reason, there will be lemon in later chapters and mabey some bondage (well more than likely)so if you are against that I suggest you leave now and find a story that you will enjoy.

Oh also I'm going to apologize now for any mis-spellings or bad grammar

ive had a go at correcting this chapter using an online spell and grammar check

Im only going to use the name Charon when someone adressed Harry from now on. And Demon when Fang is being adressed by someone. exept for each other Harry will call Fang - Fang and vice versa.

Hope ive explaied this ok

Thoughts

"Speech"

"Cat talk"- not in ()

(another animal talking)

"Incantation"

_-parseltongue-_

Ok on with the chapter

Chapter 6 - odd meetings

Harry froze in Lucius arms staring into the red snake like eyes of the dark Lord Voldemort. "This adorable little cub is Charon my Lord, Draco got him for me." Lucius announced smiling, the dark Lord chuckled which made Harry jump and push back further into Lucius arms.

"Now Lucius it's only the inner circle here today its Tom not my Lord" Tom smiled back when suddenly Harry saw a blur of black colliding and knocking Tom backwards "DEMON WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT JUMPING ON PEOPLE!" Seveus reprimanded his wolf pup who was sat on Toms lap yipping happily wanting to be fused over, "I'm sorry Tom I've tried to stop him from doing that but the beast will not listen" Severus sighed looking cross at the pup who was being petted by Tom.

"Its fine Severus hes just playful he will probably grow out of it," Tom laughed watching the pup sulk back to Severus, then going to sit at the head seat of the large rectangle table in the middle of the room Draco soon followed his example sitting three seats down from him on the right **(But Sev its Tom and I haven't seen him for ages ... Your not mad are you?) **Fang gave Severus what Lucuis called his kicked puppy look. Lucius held up five fingers looking at Tom smiling and started putting his fingers down one by one when he put the last down Severus caved and knelt down to pet the pup who just started yipping happily whilst Tom, Lucius and Draco started laughing.

**"Have I gone insane or transported to another dimension or something? First Voldemort chuckles then tells Lucius not to call him my Lord but Tom instead then he doesn't kill you for jumping on him, not even a crucio he just pets you then he laughs! what the hell is going on?"** Harry was really confused this day just kept getting weirder.

"Well aren't you a noisy little thing?" A voice Harry didn't recognize said from behind Lucius "I would have thought you of all people would get a quiet well behaved pet Lucius." Another chuckled, when Lucius turned towards the voices Harry saw two men walking towards them, both were tall one slightly shorter than the other and had dark shoulder length hair and dark eyes and in Harry's opinion they looked slightly like Sirius with the Weasley twins matching smirks and a bit more insane(1). They were walking beside one another with Bellatrix following closely behind.

"Well you though wrong then didn't you Rabastan? And besides hes not noisy Rodolphus he probably just smelt the two of you enter the room and thought it was some wild animal." Lucius words did nothing to stop the identical smirks the brothers wore, however Harry had no time to think on them as Bellatrix spotted him and imediatly quickened her pace.

"Oh what a pretty kitty Lucius wherever did you find him hes so cute let me hold him." she cooed at him without taking a breath between sentences, as she went to lift him from Lucius however Harry was quicker and sunk his claws into her arm causing her to jolt back from shock and Lucius to lose grip on Harry cause him to fall onto the floor.** "You bitch how dare you try to touch me after what you did to Sirius, oh I wish I was bigger then Id start ripping your limbs off!" **Harry's cry went once again not understood all everyone around him heard(except for Fang) was an agitated hiss coming from the tiny panther cub.

"Now Charon whats gotten into you? Your not usually like this." Lucius asked as he picked up the still growling panther **"Well she killed Sirius. It's her own fault." **Harry looked up at Lucius almost expecting him to understand his hissing "There there now calm down. Sorry about that Bella hes never shown any aggression before I cant understand why he attacked you."

"What do you mean never shown aggression before? He attacked me before remember." Snape piped up from his seat two down from Tom next to Draco, remembering when he found the panther hiding under Lucius pillow, as he spoke Fang whined so he picked up and placed the wolf pup on his lap and started to pet his ears. "Yes but you probably startled him uncle Sev, from what you both told me about that it sounded like your own fault but I think I may know why he doesn't like auntie Bella." Draco told him as everyone else in the room took there seat Lucius in among Severus and Tom Bella on the left side across from Lucius Rabastan next to her and then Rodolphus next to him.

"Oh why then Draco? Personally I cant think of any reason Charon would have attacked her she came at him from the front so he could not of been startled." Lucius asked looking down at the panther in his lap who seemed to of calmed down a bit. "Well when I brought him home the first day Narcissa was there and she was throwing things and yelling at you so maybe he smelt that her and auntie Bella were related and saw her as a threat to you he seems pretty attached to you so I think it makes sense." Draco told him smiling

**"What I'm not attached to him." **Harry said in a huff **(Sure you are Harry I mean I didn't like being a pet at first but its hard not to get attached to a person who looks after you.)** Fang yapped at the panther and Severus taped him on the nose lightly.

"Mini Malfoy seems to have the right idea all animals want to protect their owners after all." A rough voice laughed and Harry tuned to see a tall man approach the table he was well built with heavy but not overly large muscles and had shortish grey hair, his most striking features were his nails which looked sharp enough to slice flesh as did his teeth and his golden yellow eyes, he wore loose fitting black pants and an open black shirt.

"How many times must I tell you not to call me that Fenrir?" Draco sneered at the newcomer but Harry noticed it was almost playful not as cold as he had witnessed before Fenrir just laughed choosing to seat himself next to Draco. _Wait Fenrir Greyback the werewolf who bit Mooney? _Harry thought to himself slightly fearful but more agitated at meeting the man who had hurt his surrogate godfather.

Ok I think ill leave it there for now

(1) - i havent got the book with me as im lending it to a friend so im mosly going off what I remember them being described as so it may be a little inaccurate same with Fenrir

anyway review plz? And remember any flames will be given to professor Snape to torture first years with Peace out!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone im back and wrighting this on a major coffee and sugar high at 3 in the morining so forgive me if its a bit weird because im told i go a bit insane and talk crap when ive had too much coffee and sugar(well it was coffee ice cream this time because ive been trying new recipes ive perfected my recipe for coconut and white choc ice cream now im trying the coffee and dark chocolate one out and ive nearly got it right yay).

anyway sorry this chapter took a while ive been like i said working on recipes but ill try doing at least 2 chapters at a time to make up for any late ones and WOW over 100 reviews yay thank you to all those who have reviewed.

Rainchen - Well no id say it would not be ok to help him usually but right now i think id join in torturing first years and find it funny, personally id love to snark and take house points like proffesor Snape but i think that might be the coffee talking or the fact ive always wanted to give a younger person detention ... dont realy know why but have for a while now.

Terror'23 - lol honestly if i saw fenrir greyback coming towards me one of 3 things would most likely happen

1 - id run screaming away i mean come on he is creepyish..and realy strong...and bigger than me ..and got pointy teeth hell i think id probubly just screem and faint.

2 - go all fanboy and just glomp him i mean come on muscles and an akways open shirt yum not to mention the eyes i love unnatural colour eyes people often get **freaked** out by mine is red a realy uncommon colour? let me know what you think.

3 - be all hyped up on coffee like i am now and try to get him to play fetch with a stick or ball ... this would probubly not end well

Skai Evans - lol i know im terrible arnt i **;)**

the dark euphie - shes actually one of my fave evil characters next to voldie lucius sev fenrir and so on lol theses not many characters i dont like exept that sniveling rat honestly id realy like to just lock him in a room with hundreds of mouse traps. hopefully everyone should know who i meen.

yngoldfogee - ive got a bit planned for tom and the others but youll just have to wait and see

Magic Dobby - thx ive just looked at how long the others were and couldent belive how short they were word wise this chapter and the others should be a bit longer again mainly because ive had about 20 cups worth off black coffee in the last 12 hours

**PLZ READ** - I currently have a Poll going to see who to pair **Draco** with up on my profile yep the votes are in and Severus will be paired with ... ill have to tell u in the next chapter because ive actually forgotten who and how to check -_-

**DISCLAMER** - I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters in any way you can bet if I did Harry would be part feline and voldi would win.

**WARNING**- this is a male x male fic or yaoi and is rated M for a reason, there will be lemon in later chapters and mabey some bondage (well more than likely)so if you are against that I suggest you leave now and find a story that you will enjoy.

Oh also I'm going to apologize now for any mis-spellings or bad grammar

ive had a go at correcting this chapter using an online spell and grammar check

Im only going to use the name Charon when someone adressed Harry from now on. And Demon when Fang is being adressed by someone. exept for each other Harry will call Fang - Fang and vice versa.

Hope ive explaied this ok

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

**"Cat talk"- not in ()**

**(another animal talking)**

_"Incantation"_

_-parseltongue-_

Ok on with the chapter

Chapter 7 - What the hell is going on?Im so confused.

All fear pushed aside Harry became more agitated seeing Fenrir Greyback this man was responsible for making his Mooneys life hell. _Well I'm not letting him get away with it the least I can do is leave a couple of bite marks._ Harry though as he leapt onto the table and stalked towards the werewolf sitting four seats down from where he was as he stood in front of the wolf he let out what he thought was an intimidating growl but Fenrir just looked at the small cub confused.

"Aww isn't he so precious he thinks he can take on Fenfen you've got yourself a little fighter there Lucius" Bellatrix cooed loudly and started giggling like a crazy person well she was crazy but you get the picture.

"Take me on Bella? I don't think the cub is that stupid or violent, cubs are usually just playing when they growl he probably just scenes I'm a creature and wants to play." Fenrir reached out to pick the growling panther up to play but Harry had other ideas and launched at Fenrirs arm sinking his teeth and claws into it but the werewolf did not seem hurt or bothered that his arm was being attacked, just lifted his arm up letting the cub dangle from it.

"CHARON YOU STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" Lucius was up and reaching for the cub trying to pry him from the now chuckling werewolves arm, however the Imperium spell on Harrys collar had taken affect and forced him to obey where as Harry would have liked to at least take a small chunk out of the wolfs arm.

"You may have been onto something Bella, though I cant understand it cubs barely ever attack for real they just play fight doesn't make much sense really. But he did leave a big mark for such a small animal." he out a loud bark like laugh when Lucius managed to get the cub off him thanks to the spell while Bella just waved her wand at the wolfs arm healing the small cuts instantly and cleaning the small amount of blood off the table.

**"But I was just getting back at him for Mooney the wolf started it now their wont even be a mark thanks to you Lestrange. It's not fair."** Harry continued to sulk in Lucius arms as he sat back down, "I'm sorry Fenrir I just don't know whats wrong with him and I cant believe he just attacked you like that" Lucius said looking down at the sulking panther in his arms but found he couldn't be mad at the adorable creature.

Fenrir just chuckled out an its fine before turning his attention to Tom who was looking amused at the whole scene "Well now that everyone is here can we start the meeting?" Tom asked looking around the table at everyone, they at least were paying attention now "Good. Now as you all know there is a traitor among our ranks thats why I'm holding this meeting with only our inner circle. I have my suspicions of who it is but don't know for certain and as I asked in the last meeting Id like to know what you all think now you all have been alerted and have been watching the lower ranks for any suspicious activity. Now who would like to start?"

"THE RAT hes the traitor I saw him talking to that Weasly girl I'm sure its him!" Bella screeched out slamming her hands on the table. "We should let Sevie search his mind for information then Kill him slowly and painfully in front of the lower ranks to show what happens to traitors here." she snarled out hating the fact someone was betraying there lord.

"Bella do not call me that stupid name. But I have to say I agree with you about Pettigrew a few days ago Demon had to chase a rat out of my personal labs not quite sure if it was him but yesterday I caught him trying to get into them bit too much of a coincidence if you ask me. Severus spoke up glaring slightly at Bella.

"Hes always smelt a bit too much like a traitor to me but I had not witnessed anything incriminating myself he just smells off." Fenrir said thoughtfully as if trying to find something against the rat in question.

**"He should be killed for what he did to my parents and Sirius but if he did that why turn against this side?"** Harry growled out but Lucius just pet his ears making him purr slightly and Bella once again coo at him.

"Well then I think its best if we have him brought here and question him under veritaserum and have Severus go through his mind for any useful information if he is found to be a traitor." Tom spoke and after getting nods all around the table he stood and said "I will contact you all once hes found I will send the catchers after him. In the meantime Severus do you think you could get the old goat to trust Lucius and Draco enough to get them in the order with you it may be useful to have them there to."

"The order is blind Tom it will be easy to get them to trust Lucius and because of this ordeal with Narcissa I could just tell them she had them both under a potion they will do almost anything to get more spies for there side I will go talk to Dumbledore now." With that Severus stood bowed his head slightly at Tom and left with Fang at his heels.

"Tom what about Sirius you said I could go get him from the veil and try to make him see reason." Bella wore a hurt expression as she spoke and it looked as if she was fighting off tears when Rodolphus put his arm round her shoulders.

"We will all go once Pettigrew is found and questioned. Hopefully we can find out who made you push your cousin through the veil." Tom told her softly and with that Harrys head shot up to look at her for any signs of a lie but found none. **"She didn't kill Sirius on porpoise someone made her but she hates him doesn't she?"** Harry looked up to Lucius but he was looking at Bella with sympathy in his eyes leaving Harry very confused.

Ok ill leave it there for now

anyway review plz? And remember any flames will be given to professor Snape to torture first years with Peace out!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone sorry this update is quite late my best friend is a moron I had to drive all the way to BLACKPOOL(btw I live in Cardiff) to pick him up because he got himself stuck up there (lost his train ticket and forgot to take his wallet with him) then we got lost going back because my satnav died on me so im not a happy camper well i wasent but im back now and as long as he dosent visit me in the next week or so ill be good and wont put his head through the wall.

Anyway small rant over im glad people are enjoying this story and yes this will probubly jinx me but NO FLAMERS SO FAR YAY.

cant be bothered loging in - ah an anonomus, personally i like how long the intros are and if you read the last intro i am trying to lengthen the chapters, also why not just skip the intros if you dont like them? not having a go just pointing out a fact.

Azera-v - yep always have, lol scared the hell outa the person next door (who highly belives in deamons). honestly when she first saw me she screemed, i was like what the hell i havent even said hi yet, but shes ok. although she is a bit wary of me dont know why, id like to think im a nice guy...wow purple? never seen that one but im going to guess your eyes are usually blue?

madow - thx i am trying but dont worry i hardly ever review ... i meen to, i just forget.

Madame de Coeur - I have been told on numeros occasions im evil ;)

Skai Evans - thx now i have lady gagas song stuck in my head -_-

ashie-slytherin-greenflames - youll find out when it happens (thats me talk for i havent decided yet)

DJFireHawk - my sister drew me a pick with a cat hanging off fens arm thats where that came from :)

Kitty-kat-the-ninja - thx glad your enjoying it so far. and my coffe+choc icecream tastes like very dark chocolate at first (about a 70% coco) then a sweet iced coffee aftertaste that blends with the bitterness of the dark choc... my other icecreams are better though.

Terror'23 - wow got me in one there. realy? i love the colour of the underworlds vampire eyes.

Magician of Khemet - more secrets will be reviled soon

anonomus reviewer - thx sirius is actually one of my fave characters too well as ive said i like most of the characters and i thought it would be funny to show the characters in a different light

**PLZ READ** - I currently have a Poll going to see who to pair Draco with up on my profile plz let me know who you want

**DISCLAMER** - I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters in any way you can bet if I did Harry would be part feline and voldi would win.

**WARNING**- this is a male x male fic or yaoi and is rated M for a reason, there will be lemon in later chapters and mabey some bondage (well more than likely)so if you are against that I suggest you leave now and find a story that you will enjoy.

Oh also I'm going to apologize now for any mis-spellings or bad grammar

ive had a go at correcting this chapter using an online spell and grammar check

Im only going to use the name Charon when someone adressed Harry from now on. And Demon when Fang is being adressed by someone. exept for each other Harry will call Fang - Fang and vice versa.

Hope ive explaied this ok

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

**"Cat talk"- not in ()**

**(another animal talking)**

_"Incantation"_

_-parseltongue-_

Ok on with the chapter

Chapter 8 - Order or rather disorder

The headmasters office - Hogwarts - normal pov

"Severus are you sure about this? I mean not that I doubt you but it just seems very unlikely. I mean the whole family has supported Voldemort since the first war and now you're telling me that both Lucius and Draco never joined of there own accord but Narcissa has been slipping them a potion to force them to support Voldemort?" Dumbeldore was sitting in his office with Severus, mad eye Moody, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Molly and Arthur Weasley and of course Fang who sat by Severus looking around the room yipping occasionally.

"Of course I'm sure headmaster I had Lucius tell me everything under Veritaserum, he told me what I just told you, that Narcissa has been controlling both him and their son for years but her last supply was late so the potion had time to wear off thank god since she was more than likely going to off them both. Lucius however is still believed by the dark Lord to be loyal to the dark side so in exchange for the order protecting Draco if things go belly up Lucius is willing to spy for the light side of course after this is all done with he cannot be arrested because he was working for us. I assume that is agreeable to everyone?" Severus told them in his usual 'I cant believe I have to explain this again' voice.

"Well it dose explain why the sudden break up between the pair also why Lucius and you seemed to draw apart after he was married to her, If my memory is correct you were like brothers in school such a shame, but we should be thankful hes back to normal and willing to spy for out side and of course the order will protect Draco if things turn sour that goes without saying." Dumbeldoor was smiling as he talked and blue eyes twinkling almost knowingly.

"Albus we should at least question Lucius under Veritaserum ourselves I mean he could have taken an antidote or something to counteract the potion when Severus questioned him you know what those Malfoys are like." Molly spoke up but that wasn't to surprising as it was well known that the Malfoys and Weasleys did not get along, Her outburst however did not sit well with Fang

who was letting his opinions be know...sort of.

**(Oh what do you know whore? Everything my Sev sais you just have to try to put it down or critasise his methods or disregard him completly! Well I have had enough and anoth...Sev put me down I wanted to bite her!) Fang had started towards Molly growling and barking loudly but was stopped by Severs who lifted the agitated pup and placed him onto his lap. (You never let me bite people it's not fair she deserved it.)** Fang was now sulking at Severus who just pet him behind the ears knowing the pup did not like Molly or anyone in the order for that matter and would have bitten her without another thought.

"You should learn to control that beast Severus lest it dose some harm to someone and has to be put down." Arthur spoke this time glaring at the wolf obviously wishing Severus had let it attack so it could be killed as a result.

_Yes you'd like that wouldn't you Weasley? You've been trying to get rid of him since I first got him well just you wait once your all in the dark Lords prison cells I think I will let him rip you apart. _Severus thought to himself settling for "Well if your wife would not question my methods and think for once he would not dislike her to the point of wanting to rip her leg off. Obviously thinking is not common in your family of course I expected Lucius may have taken something to counteract the truth serum which is why I slipped a cleanser into his drink which would render any potion he had taken before it useless."(1) Smirking slightly as he spoke.

"Now boys lets not argue once again. Arthur familiars protect their owners so of course Demon would be a little agitated at Molly for talking to Severus like that since he is a potions master after all and would have obviously foreseen something like that and taken steps against it, but Severus my boy please try to keep demon under control I would hate to see what those jaws could do if he got ahold of someone." Albus stepped in sensing a fight was about to erupt and not wanting it to occur in the middle of a meeting, both men looked towards the headmaster but not before sending each other one last glare.

"Good now then there is one more matter we have to discuss I would like one of you to check on Harry as is convinced something has happened to him." Remus spoke up straight away

"I will, Id like to see my cub again." however once again Molly had to speak up.

"No I will go Harry trusts me and sees me as a mother figure." she proclaimed loudly smiling but this just made mad-eye snort. "Like hell he dose. Remus should go hes closest with Potter but someone else should go with him I will volunteer to."

Sensing another argument Albus spoke again "Now Molly we all know how much you care about Harry but I agree with Alistor, he and Remus should go but I would like to ask Severus to go as well just incase something has happened and Harry requires a potion of some sorts,not that I think there is anything wrong just as a precaution Severus has had some medical training after all." Albus looked expectantly at Severus once he had finished speaking who just noded knowing he wasn't going to get out of this.

The three left immediately well four if you count the wolf pup yipping happily and darting out the door none of the three talked even after reaching outside Hogwarts grounds where they apparated to Number four, Privet Drive Remus darted o the door first and knocked closely followed by mad-eye and Severus who had lifted Demon into his arms to make sure the pup did not wander.

A horse faced skinny woman answered the door "Yes? Can I help you?" she asked looking the three up and down as she spoke.

"Hello Petunia. I don't know if you remember me but I'm Remus Lupin I was a friend of your sisters Lilly we met once before..." but he was cut off by her snapping.

"Of course I remember you I remember all of you Fre..uh all of my sisters friends from there." she seemed to choose her words carefully after Severus stepped forward and gave her his most deadly glare the one he reserved for idiotic first year Gryffindors. This however did nothing to stop Remus who was used to Severus by now. "I'm sorry for dropping in unexpectedly like this but we came to see Harry is he in?" Remus tried to look past her to see into the house but went pail and almost fainted at her next words.

"No the little ingrate has run away we haven't seen him since two days after he came back from that school."

ok guys im ending this chapter here. No Harry in this chapter but hey we needed to know what was going on in the order

(1)lol just made that up couldent find anything on the internet like that but hey snapes a potions master he could make something like that right?

anyway review plz? And remember any flames will be given to professor Snape to torture first years with Peace out!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys sorry I haven't updated in a while but ive had a few problems (again) namely with me falling down a flight of stairs because of my idiot friend sounding an air horn to wake my room/house mate up in the room next to the stairs but don't fret I had no serious injuries but both my arms and wrists were sore so I avoided my computer until they got better, good part of it he bought me a baby Ferret to cheer me up, he's so cute just learned to walk(ish he stumbles allot) follows me everywhere around the house except upstairs he cant reach yet so just sits at the bottom an waits, bit stuck on what to name him at the moment though , anyway thank you to all those who have reviewed ive tried to make this chapter a bit longer and will try to get the next one up soon.

**DISCLAMER** - I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters in any way.

Ok as for the pairings that were up for vote in the polls here are the results Severus will be paired with Fang (yay) and Draco will be paired with the weasly twins (drool)

Skai Evans - omg I don't know why but I never got this post at first but your plan failed none of the songs are stuck in my head (im listening to glee songs to dround it out) lol :)

EndlessLove14 - thx my sister inspired me by drawing Harry with panther ears and tail (nothing else but a collar yum) sitting on Lucius lap.

Mystical-Elf-Of-Sorrow - fear not they will get what's coming to them I mean come on do you think Remus will let them get away with hurting his pup? And just think about what will happen when Lucius finds out. Plus the Dursley are some of my least fav characters.

Shadow Kitsune67 - true but remember he did attack Fenrir and he didn't recognise a wizard and demons are stronger than werewolves and most other magical creatures...I think they are anyway.

XXBloodyxXxBlossomXx - I know my spelling is bad but im trying to improve it im using an online spell checker but some misspellings slip through.

lou - ye ive had a few mailings about this so decided to stop re-printing it now instead of in chap 10 like I had planned to do and ye I must have overlooked the porpoise thing or the spell check changed it and I missed it.

**IMPORTANT** Readers should know by now this is a yaoi pairing so warnings will only be put up when necessary e.g. lemon/lime in chapters which will be shown in the chapter with capital+ bold wrighting of where it starts and finishes as well as a warning at the top. I will also not be putting up the _thoughts_ "speech" ECT in the beginning from now on as ive had mails about it and I don't actually think it's necessary anymore. Except for this one as I haven't posted it before

{Remus wolf speaking to him as thoughts and not out loud} **{Bold when Remus is talking back}**

Ok on with this chapter

Chapter 9 – Questions raised

Surry - Number four, Privet Drive

Remus stood there for a while shocked, his cub had run away? That didn't seem like Harry at all. "Run away? What do you mean run away?" he stepped forward as he spoke gold leaking into his soft hazel eyes(1) showing that Mooney was listening and not happy.{Something's not right, cub would not run away, he'd come to us.} Remus had to agree with his wolf for once everything this woman was saying just felt wrong. **{I know, it's just off. Harry would never run away. What if something's happened to him?}**

Seeing him come closer Petunia backed away further into the house letting the three men see into it better and Severus noticed that any pictures seemed to be of only Petunia, her husband and a rather well very obese boy that he assumed was their son but none seemed to have Potter in them which made him think. _Odd surely there should be some of him? These people are his family they no doubt spoil him rotten don't they?_ However his attention was drawn back to the skinny horse faced woman in front of him as she composed herself quickly "Exactly what I said RAN AWAY as in he was gone when Vernon and I woke he must have left sometime in the night."

Severus was not convinced by this, being a spy gave him vast experience detecting lies so he could only report what was relevant back to Tom; however it was mad eye who voiced his thoughts first. "Oh yeah? Ran away did he? Tell me, Petunia is it? If Potter indeed ran away why can't you look at us when you say it? Come on. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't know what happened to him." Moody had a nasty snarl on his face as he spoke and Demon was also snarling and growing at the woman in front of them.

**(Lies! Sev she's lying Harry is with Lucius she sold him to a pet shop Harry told me so himself! Her and those other miserable muggles have been hurting him since he was brought there she needs to pay! Come on Sev just one bite Sev are you listening!) **Demon was struggling in Severus grip trying to get at Petunia which seemed to scare her more than the angry wizard questioning her.

"W-What do you mean? Of course he ran away how dare you suggest im lying leave all of you before I call the police." Petunia would have screeched at the trio if not for the fact she did not want to attract the attention of their neighbours.

Severus decided this was enough for now and ended the conversation "Fine we will leave for now but rest assured Dursley if we find out that you harmed Potter or that you are lying to us you can bet this wolf in my arms will be nothing compared to the rabid werewolf that will be after your blood." and with that he sent one last menacing glare her way and left to find the aparation point leaving the other two to follow while Petunia closed the door.

Once they had arrived back at Hogwarts the three of them went back to Severus chambers to talk Fang immediately ran to find a toy to play with Remus however seemed very upset. "What were you thinking Severus? How could you tell her I was a werewolf? And why did you just let her leave like that if it were Draco missing people would be being tortured by now. Don't you care that Harry's missing?" By the time Remus had finished he was red in the face from shouting.

Severus was not impressed though and just sat calmly waiting for the wolf to calm himself or at least run out of breathe and stop talking. Moody was no help just sat there watching the pacing werewolf thinking to himself. "Have you finished?" when Severus received what Remus thought was a glare he continued "One I did not tell her YOU are a werewolf I merely mentioned a werewolf would be after them." This seemed to calm him a bit because the wolf sat down across from Severus "Two we have no proof that Potter did not just run away. That's not to say for one minuet I believe that woman in the slightest there was just something off with how she spoke."

Remus had to admit Severus was right "Im sorry Severus Im just worried. What if he's hurt or been kidnapped?" Deciding that he didn't like seeing the werewolf upset Fang dropped his cuddly toy he was currently ripping apart and went to comfort the other canine. **(But Harry's fine he's with Lucius, don't be upset he's not hurt, Im not sure if this counts as kidnapping though.)**

Remus not being able to understand the pup like everyone else just thought he wanted attention and picked him up for a cuddle.

After a minuet of silence Moody spoke up "Well sitting here isn't going to help, Remus why don't you go home and get some rest while I let the order know what's going on?" Once Remus had pup Fang down and left Moody turned to Snape "Well I think it's about time you and I had a talk about our sides in this war don't you think so Snape?"

Although shocked Severus kept a strait face "What's that supposed to mean mad eye?" Fang got interested in what Moody was saying and jumped on Severus lap to listen in as well.

Moody smirked "I know you're not loyal to the light Snape. Ive known for a while but I can't say I blame you anymore there's just something not right with the order and members of the light these days its like, oh I don't know take Hogwarts for example used to be Slytherins making trouble for other houses, like practical jokes and such, but now poppy cant go a day without having a Snake in her hospital wing whose got attacked by another student and im not just talking a punch up I saw one second year there with severe cuts, looked like a slashing hex to me one of the second years I think cant say I remember the poor girls name."

Severus sat there thinking on what Moody was telling him he knew about the attacks on his snakes and new their attackers were getting off lightly with just detentions from whichever professor found them at the time only Minerva seemed to care enough to tell him or the headmaster but most others didn't bother. "Your right but what dose our side have to do with this?"

Moody gave him a level look and said "Something needs to be done and ive got a gut feeling that if the light wins the violence will get worse I want to meet with Voldemort and see his side of this if he intends to change things for the better im willing to change sides and spy on the light I understand if you need proof I will happily take questioning under Veritaserum.

Severus paused for a few minutes before he spoke "Ill see what I can do."

Ok guy's im leaving it there

(1) I looked every where and couldn't find out what colour Remus eyes were naturally so I went with this because it seemed to fit I WILL correct it if im wrong


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys im back again Ive decided to name my ferret Lumos, for those who were interested anyway thank you to all those who have reviewed over 200 whop, anyway sorry for not updating but I just haven't had enough time my family has like 10 birthdays through Nov – Feb and im the only chef in the family so I get stuck doing the food + cake plus my friend has moved in with me due to complications with his parents.

**DISCLAMER** - I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters in any way.

Trinity Fenton-Phantom – he could have but with petunia about to call the police there wouldn't be enough time to look through her mind plus he may be paying them another visit quite soon with everyone's fav dark lord don't worry they will get theirs in the end.

Grim Charmer – thx im better not 100% but getting there, I had always wanted one but up till now couldn't find a place to buy them but their so cute like I said he follows me everywhere never leaves me alone but the do make great pets.

A few people have mentioned Remus eye colour being hazel which just confirms my memory for once but thx to all those who did confirm it

Skai Evans – lol no im still here and where's my cookie then?

Kichou – yep and considering harrys her nephew and could kick their asses

ying9 – ive read one or two before and moody is one of my fav characters and no im not that fussed on Ron to be honest he seems like a jerk in the books/movies but that's just my opinion.

Im only going to use the name Charon when someone addresses Harry from now on. And Demon when Fang is being addressed by someone. Except for each other Harry will call Fang - Fang and vice versa.

Ok on with this chapter

Chapter 10 Manor Mischief

Malfoy Manor (2 days after the death eater meeting the day after Sev went to see the Dursley)

"FATHER"

Lucius jumped out of his chair and ran upstairs after hearing his sons bellowing yell, but when he got there he couldn't help but smile at the sight before him. Draco looked out of breath like he'd been running for the past hour and was covered in what looked like feathers which explained the empty pillow bag on the floor which looked like it had been ripped open, there were shredded books over the floor as well as ripped material which slightly resembled some of Draco clothes. In Draco's hands at arms length was Harry, who was not only covered in feathers but had bits of material in his mouth.

"Having a bit of trouble Draco?" Lucius asked smirking as he took the panther into his arms and stared cleaning the feathers out of his fur.

"A bit of trouble? Have you seen what that little menace has done to my room?" Draco yelled as he glared at the purring feline.

"Now Draco this can easily be fixed, the house elves will get everything back to normal in no time." Lucius told him as he finished getting the material out of Harry's teeth. Just as Draco was about to argue some more Tilly popped into the room,

"Master Lucius, Severus is downstairs with Demon."

Lucius smiled Severus must have talked to the order and wanted to fill him in before going to talk to Tom, "Thank you Tilly tell Severus Draco and I will be right down and will you get two other house elves to clean this mess up please?" with a nod and a bow Tilly popped back out of the room.

As they got downstairs and into the living room they saw Severus sitting on one of the many plush looking armchairs and Demon happily chasing his tail, Harry jumped out of Lucius arms to tackle the pup "**Finally your back Fang it's so boring with no one to talk to well no one that understands you anyway. So what has Snape been doing? I assume he takes you everywhere with him." **Harry asked as the pup and he started play fighting.

**(Yep he takes me everywhere with him he doesn't trust me in the house alone thinks ill chew the furniture, I think Sev is about to tell Lucius and Draco what happened so why don't you listen to him instead im not very good at giving all the facts.) **Sure enough once Lucius had sat down Severus told them everything about what happened yesterday.

"Well first off I suggest both of you get ready to go out you are expected to attend the next order of the phoenix meeting in two hours at the burrow well have to apparate just outside the wards and walk the rest of the way not a long walk though Draco don't look like that." Severus smirked at Draco knowing that he hated walking any kind of long distance and was going to hate being surrounded by Weasleys even more.

At this Harry's ears perked up hoping Lucius was going to take him to, just to be on the safe side he claimed onto Lucius lap and tried to act cute so Lucius would not want to leave him behind Lucius started to cuddle and pet him thinking he just wanted a fuss, as if sensing what the cub wanted Severus asked "Are you taking him with you?" Lucius looked up as if the very idea of leaving the cub behind was insane.

"Of course I am, I can't just leave him alone Sev he'd be upset and lonely." Severus just rolled his eyes and muttered "Sorry I asked." Then looked strait at Lucius and said "How many times have I told you not to call me that infernal name?" Lucius just smiled and went back to petting Harry who was relived that he'd be going to if only just to see his friends.

"Anyway after the order meeting Lupin, Moody and I went to visit Potter only we got a bit of a shock when we got there." At this both Harry and Lucius looked up, Harry was curious as to what his 'family' had told them about his absence.

Severus continued looking directly at Lucius "Petunia his aunt told us that he had run away two days after he had come back from school personally I don't believe it but with the wolf and Moody there I had thought it best not to search her mind just yet. I will talk to Tom on how he wants to look into this."

"**Run away? Is that all she could come up with?" **Harry growled outas he looked up at Lucius but he was shocked to find Lucius looked quite worried _why would he be worried that I run away?_ However Lucius said nothing about it as Severus looked at the clock on the wall seeing that they had an hour left until they had to be at the burrow "Well are you two going to get ready? I know how long it takes both of you to do you hair." He said smirking at the pair which just got him two glares as Lucius and Draco went to get ready, even if it was just the burrow a Malfoy always looked there best.

Ok im ending it there for now next time we go to the burrow with the order of the phoenix.

Anyway review plz? And remember any flames will be given to professor Snape to torture first years with Peace out!


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone thought id update a bit quicker this time since I left it on a bit of a cliff. Anyway thank you to all those who reviewed I love hearing what people think of my stories.

**DISCLAMER** - I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters in any way.

Right I don't know why I never put this in the other chapters but obviously the headmaster is still alive and since Harry is 17 in this fic it means he's in year 7 now(is it 8 or 9 years altogether in Hogwarts I cant remember)

So ill put it hear that the half blood prince did not happen (at least in this fic) ok sorry for not adding that earlier

107602 - Well I think he was mad about it anyway but yes I agree Harry is in for it, as for Remus and the order well we will find out soon wont we ;)

Mika the Dark princess – well this is a Lucius X Harry fic but I won't reveal that yet.

Skai Evans - I know its short but I think this chapter should make up for it a bit, and half a cookie is better than none at all lol

Mystical-Elf-Of-Sorrow - I don't know if it's just me but I can't imagine either of them taking les than hour on their look there just so pretty :drool:

Sean Smith - glad you like the story and constructive criticism is always welcome I know my spelling and grammar suck but it's not something I find easy to correct ive always been better at plots and story line.

Yngoldfogee – glad someone else knows what im on about with the birthdays sometimes I hate being the only chef in the family.

Ok on with this chapter

Chapter 11 – The burrow

(Malfoy Manor (20 minuets before the meeting))

"CHARON YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Lucius yelled as he ran down a hallway after the sprinting panther with a slitherin green dog walking harness in his hand.

"**NO GET AWAY I WONT WEAR THAT THING!FANG HELP." **Harry ran down another corridor trying to get away from the blond. Lucius had already put a collar with a bow on him a green one to make matters worse and there was no way Harry was going to put a dogs walking harness on without a fight.

**(Harry im not sure what the big deal is Lucius just wants to make sure you don't wander around the burrow cause he doesn't trust them not to try and hurt you.) **Fang told Harry as the panther passed him however what he said made Harry stop completely **"What? Why would they try to hurt me they are not the bad guys." **But their conversation was cut short, Lucius had caught up and grabbed hold of him.

"Got you, now Charon you have to put this on I can't have you wandering around the Burrow. Who knows what you might catch from that place." Lucius told him as he and Severus got the harness on him with a silver lead attached to it, while Draco just sat in his chair looking amused.

When they were done Lucius held the panther close knowing he wasn't going to like aparating while Severus picked up Fang who had a collar and lead already on, "Well now that we are all ready shall we go?" Severus gave a small glare at the panther who just hissed back.

(Just outside the Burrow)

Harry sunk his claws into Lucius as he felt the familiar tug of aparation, once they landed at their destination Lucius calmly detached the panther's claws from his arms and healed the small pinpricks the needle like claws has left behind, "There now Charon that wasn't so bad was it?" He said petting the panther to calm him down.

They could see the burrow from where they were stood and deciding the walk might tire the two animals out, thus keeping them from wanting to wander around the house, Severus and Lucius put their pets down on the dirt road holding the connecting leads tightly to keep them close. Draco however was not happy at all and had no problems voicing his opinions.

"Why exactly do we have to be at this decrepit place? I thought you said the order usually meets at Grimmauld place." He asked his godfather in an almost whiney voice. Severus however could not answer, for the simple reason he had no clue why they were meeting here, up until now they had always used Sirius Black's old family home and it shocked him a bit when Dumbledore told him they were meeting here.

The walk only lasted about five minutes leaving them ten minutes early, Severus knocked on the door and picked Fang up who looked about as happy as everyone else to be there except for Harry of course who was trying to contain his excitement at seeing his family and friends but was stopped from darting in by Lucius, who lifted the panther into his arms and cleaned the dirt from his paws before holding him close.

Fred was the one to open the door (not that they could tell which twin it was) and smiled at the three as he stepped aside for them to enter, "Professor early as always not that its any surprise, Mr Malfoy, Draco." As always the grin was in place as he spoke and he nodded at each of them letting his gaze linger slightly on the youngest of the three before closing the door behind them, "Im afraid no one else is here just me, George and Remus everyone else is delayed but if you want to go to the kitchen I'll make some tea."

"Delayed? What with exactly?" Severus did not sound amused at although the other two could not blame him, they didn't want to be there more than necessary either.

Fred however was seemingly unfazed at the mans icy tone and just shrugged, "Not that sure sorry, mum and dad mentioned something about the bank before rushing of with Ron and Ginny, Remus told us that Mad eye was going to be late as well as Tonks, the headmaster floo called saying something about the minister and Shacklebolt isn't coming at all he sent a letter yesterday but im afraid not to much detail on why but I doubt that they will be that long."

Severus just rolled his eyes and the three followed Fred to the kitchen where they found George sitting at the table with what looked like a pink ball of fluff in his hands it looked like a Puffskein only smaller, Remus was sitting opposite George with a book about magical creatures in his hand both were looking quite puzzled, Remus spotted the trio as they came into the room.

Harry started squirming in Lucius grasp as the three sat at the table. **"Malfoy let me go. I want to go see Remus. Its not fair Fang gets to run around." **Harry growled and hissed not liking the fact he wasn't allowed off Lucius lap while Fang had been placed on the floor to roam even if he did choose to stay by Severus side.

"For Merlin sake Lucius let him go for a bit before he bites you, this place is new to him he probably wants to explore and all the doors are shut so he can't get far anyway." Severus all but ordered him as he accepted the tea (subtly checking all of theirs for potions first) from Fred who came to sit at the table next to his twin who put the pink puff thing on the table, the panthers hisses were grating on his nerves.

Lucius glared at his friend and looked hesitant but sighed and undid the leash purposely leaving the harness on so if the panther got too far or someone tried to hurt him he could grab him back easer. As soon as he was let go he darted under the table to Remus and tried to get onto his lap but fell back to the floor.

"What the? Oh aren't you a cute one, do you mind if I pick him up Lucius?" Remus asked as he put the book down, he loved animals and was not going to pass up an opportunity to have a cuddle with a panther, but thought it more polite to ask his owner first.

Lucius again looked hesitant but remembered Severus saying something about Fang liking Lupin, he thought it because he was a werewolf but he could hallways hex him if the wolf tried anything. "No go ahead." Keeping a watchful eye on the other.

Remus didn't need to be told twice and Lucius couldn't help but feel a bit jealous as his pet all but jumped into the wolfs arms when he reached down, "Well aren't you an affectionate little thing? What's his name?" Remus tried not to giggle as the panther rubbed his nose against his neck as if trying to get as much contact as he could, all the while purring and letting out an odd meow every now and then."

"Charon." Lucius was not amused at all, what _the hell Charon is never like this with me_._ Why dose he like that mangy wolf so much? _Remus was oblivious to the glare he was getting or if he noticed he didn't show it Severus and Draco however could barely keep a strait face at the look Lucius was giving Remus.

"**Mooney I missed you so much I even tried to scar that monster Greyback but it didn't work out like I planed, I wish you could understand me." **But as usual all anyone could hear was purring and small meows, except for Fang of course who tried to comfort his new friend.

**(Don't worry Harry im sure he would help if he could and who knows since you changed yourself by accident maybe you'll change back soon. Oh and if you do please ask your headmaster or anyone if they know how to change me back, I love Sev to bits but being puppy is a bit tedious and what is that smell coming from the table?)** Fang asked as he got on his hind legs to try and get a better view.

"**Huh? Smell what sm…"** As Harry looked round to see what the wolf was talking about he spotted the pink puffy thing George had put on the table and couldn't help but clamber onto the table to get a bit closer to it **"No idea Fang but it's a pink fluffy thing and I think its alive." **He got a bit closer not caring that everyone was watching him but when he put his paw over it to move it the thing purred loudly startling Harry who instinctively ran to Lucius colliding with the mans chest.

At this everyone started laughing except Severus but even he had a hard time and couldn't stop himself smiling at the cat, Lucius however was grinning like a mad man over the fact that his Charon rant to him and not the werewolf but soon composed himself.

Draco was the one to speak up first, "I have to ask what on earth is that?" He watched the thing purr and roll around on the table, he had to admit it was cute not that he'd ever say that out loud.

The twins answered in their usual fashion.

"It's a Pygmy Puff."

"We bred them from Puffskein for our shop."

"But we are having a bit of a problem."

"They only seem to be two colours."

"Pink and purple we wanted them in any colour."

"But so far no luck."

The twins looked a bit disheartened for a second but soon perked up and looked towards Severus.

"Don't suppose you'd be able to help us out a bit professor?"

"Maybe something to feed them to turn them another colour?"

"We were going to ask you later but since were already on the topic."

Lucius had to stop himself from laughing at the look on Severus face he was trying to look uninterested by the twin's problem but Lucius knew his friend better and knew he'd find an answer he was after all a great potions master.

"Must you talk back and forth like that?" Severus asked trying to seem uninterested but he had to admit he loved a challenge and this was a bit puzzling the twins just answered in unison with a "Like what?" trying their best to look innocent.

They were cut short however when they heard the door open so Severus just picked up Fang who had returned to his side and told them "We will talk after the meeting." This got him identical grins but the twins knew not to push their luck and stayed silent, Lucius also re attached the lead to Harry's harness now that Molly and Arthur were back he didn't trust them both had already made clear the wanted Fang put down from what Severus had told him and he didn't want to give the a chance to hurt his little Charon.

Ok im stopping there for now, I think this chapter was longer than the others.

Next time comes the meeting itself as well as a few truths but ill leave that for next time. ;)

Anyway review plz? And remember any flames will be given to professor Snape to torture first years with Peace out!


	12. Chapter 12

He everyone another chapter is here, again I thought id update a bit quicker than usual since it's on a bit of a cliff. Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

**DISCLAMER** - I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters in any way.

**Important – **there seems to be a bit of confusion with Fang/Demon so ill explain it here.

Severus has a pet wolf pup he named Demon.

But once Harry came along we found out he was really a mixed wolf/dragon Demon whose REAL name is Fang Howler who got turned into a wolf pup and was bought by Severus.

Im sorry to the people who got confused but I did put in one of the chapters that I will only use the name Demon for him when Severus or someone else (except Harry who knows his real name) is talking to him otherwise I will be using the name Fang for him.

Hope this clears things up a bit

Mika the Dark princess – no sorry Fang is not Sirius he is a Demon as explained above and in previous chapters

Grim1989 – all will be revealed soon

RyouXichigo-lover – Remus may be a werewolf but Harry has changed species and Remus is not in wolf form so his senses won't be as strong

Kyuuka – please read above ive tried to explain it better there

ILIKETHEWORDPIE - lol your user name made me hungry and don't worry Harry will be finding out the truth very soon

Xiard Vron – more is here lol and as for my hair it's long about just passed my sholderblades hair colour it's naturally black with the ends dyed/dipped a blood red colour but I have it spiked down (only style it will accept I try to straiten it ends up like a birds nest for some reason if you want an example try looking at a pic of bacura from yu-gi-oh a bit like that style wise)

Naydra – tried getting a beta didn't work out properly so id prefer to just edit my own stories

Ok on with this chapter

Chapter 11 – Order of the fried chicken

(The Burrow)

As Molly and Arthur went into the kitchen with Ron, Ginny and Hermione who they had picked up from Diagon ally Lucius noticed that Molly and Arthur looked quite pleased with themselves, for what he could not imagine but wasn't going to think on it now, he'd talk to Severus later about it and get his view, for now everyone seemed to be here the headmaster had come through the floo with mad eye and Tonks just walked through the door.

Molly spotted Lucius and glared at the panther in his arms "What is that? As if the mangy thing Severus has wasn't bad enough." she muttered not to quietly but was soon interrupted by Dumbledore "Molly please don't. We have much more important things to worry about than Lucius pet panther." The headmaster looked sternly at her as he spoke leaving no room for arguments.

Once everyone was seated Dumbledore began to speak "Right then there are a few things I wanted to talk to everyone about today, firstly it was brought to my attention yesterday by Alistor that Harry has gone missing, now I don't want to panic anyone but it goes without saying that we need to find him as soon as possible, Petunia Harry's aunt told Severus, Remus and Alistor that Harry had run away however all three men believe this to be a lie so if anyone dose find any information on this they need to contact me strait away."

Getting nods around the table he went on to ask Severus and Lucius about any plans the dark lord was making, both replied that he had not called a meeting for over a week, which meant that he probably was planning something big if even the inner circle was not involved. He went on to ask Remus about the werewolf packs he had contacted turns out none were willing to join either side of the war for now.

After that Lucius tuned out the conversation and absent mindedly petted Harry who was cuddled on his lap and looked about as board as he felt, the meeting went on for another half hour, after it was done Dumbledore asked Severus, Lucius, Draco and Mad eye to talk with him in the living room about plans to find Harry, once the five were seated Lucius put Harry on the floor next to his chair keeping the leash loose but holding a firm grip.

Harry saw this as his chance to have a little time with his friends and carefully chewed his way through the leash and slipped out of the room and up the stairs but stopped outside Ron's room when he heard Ron and Ginny talking he looked through the door which was cracked open slightly.

"Run away again, probably just to get more attention. Merlin I can't wait till mum and dad say we can get rid of him, just being around him is starting to make me sick to my stomach." He saw Ron kick a piece of furniture, Harry was shocked, angry and upset. How could Ron say such a thing? He was hoping it was only Ron but that hope was soon crushed.

"I know Ron but remember I have to marry the moron first that way I can be Lady Potter and we can get access to all his vaults, so far mum and dad can only get access to one and that has the least amount of galleons of all of them." Harry wrinkled his nose up at this he'd never marry Ginny he saw her as a sister well he did but no more, besides he knew he was gay since his forth year when he had talked to the twins about it, after seeing them both snog a Gorgeous blond together. Their conversation and Harry's train of thought was cut short by a loud panicked shout of "Charon!"

Harry's ears flattened at this he meant to be back before Lucius noticed he was gone, strangely he felt slightly guilty for making the man worry and started to walk back when he was lifted up into someone's arms, he struggled until he heard Hermione say to him "Now now what are you doing up here little one? Come on lets take you back to Mr Malfoy hmm?" he looked up to see her smiling kindly at him and couldn't help but wonder if she was only his friend for his money too.

"Hermione what are you doing don't take that thing back to Malfoy lets get rid of it." Hermione gasped when she heard Ron say this and unconsciously held the baby panther tighter.

She turned round and Harry saw Ron and Ginny smirking at him he flexed his claws ready to at least make a mark on the two but Hermione got in first. "What? Why on earth would you think of hurting a baby animal Ron what could possibly justify that?" Harry relaxed a bit as he thought to himself, _same old Hermione always looking out for creatures that can't defend themselves_.

Ron however wasn't happy at her answer "oh I don't know maybe the fact that if Malfoy had his way Ginny would be dead in the chamber of secrets or did you forget that?" this did not deter Hermione though who took a few steps back towards the stairs.

"That was because he was under the influence of a potion besides Harry saved her didn't he?" she had a nasty look on her face which didn't suit her at all Harry thought as she continued to edge her was towards the stairs, Ron and Ginny took a few steps towards her and Ron continued with a harsh laugh "oh please Hermione he only came out alive because the headmaster sent that bird in to rescue him not that im glad he survived."

Ginny rolled her eyes at this "You idiot now we have to obliviate (1) Her." But as they turned back to Hermione they saw her dart down the stairs.

Hermione had tears in her eyes as she ran, _how could they say such a thing about Harry? If it weren't for him we would all probably be dead. _She ran down the stairs as fast as she could into the kitchen before knocking strait into Severus which sent both of them sprawling to the floor, Harry though stayed firmly in Hermione's arms.

"Miss Granger I hope you have a good reason for trying to … why do you have Lucius panther?" there weren't many things that made Severus lose his train of thought but when he stood and looked to question the girl only to find her in tears and holding onto Charon/Harry as if he were a lifeline he wasn't sure what to do luckily Lucius saved him from making a fool of himself.

"Oh thank Merlin." He heard Lucius mutter from behind him when he turned he saw the relief in his friend's eyes. "Thank you Miss Granger I don't know how he managed to get away but … Are you alright?" As Lucius took his pet off her he noticed she had tears running down her face which she quickly wiped away.

"Yes thank you Im fine I just..." she was interrupted however by Molly who appeared from upstairs with Ron and Ginny "Hermione dear you don't look to well, why not have a lay down upstairs for a bit."

Molly had a smile on her face but Lucius noticed that it didn't reach her eyes and Hermione seemed to get paler at the thought, sharing a glance with Severus he knew his friend noticed as well, making a quick decision he decided to intervene. "Maybe it would be better if I take you to see a healer Miss Granger? You seem to be getting paler by the minute."

Hermione was confused for a second but caught on quickly and seemed relived at the idea of leaving. "I think it may be best thank you Mr Malfoy. Are you sure its not going out of your way?" Lucius had to hold back a glare when Arthur came along. "I don't think that's a good idea you probably just need a bit of rest that's all."

Again Lucius noticed the kind smile that did not reach the holders eyes and could barely keep the anger from his voice as he spoke "Its no trouble im going to visit St Mungo's anyway on ministry work and its always better to get a professionals opinion rather than leave it and make things worse."

"I think Lucius is right Arthur its best if Miss Granger sees a healer cant have her coming down with something now can we?" Everyone turned to look at the headmaster and wondered how long he had been standing there. "But Lucius please let me know what's going on once you know, I'll be at Hogwarts."

Arthur looked ready to protest but Lucius just ignored him and nodded to the headmaster before turning and walking out of the house Hermione following close by with Severus, Fang/Demon and Draco not that far behind.

As they got out the door and walked to the aparation spot Draco spoke up "Father is it alright if I go with Professor Snape to Diagon ally ive got some thins I want to pick up." Looking to Severus who just nodded and he answered his son with a simple yes and watched the two apparate away before re-adjusting Harry/Charon so he was in only one arm and holding out his other arm for Hermione to hold onto once she did he apparated them to Malfoy Manor living room and guided her to a chair before turning to Her.

"Well now that were away from everyone else why don't you tell me what's wrong? I know you're not ill but you were definitely upset about something back there." Lucius spoke in an unusually kind voice which shocked Hermione at first but she soon answered "I couldn't stay their not after finding out that…" She couldn't finish her sentence before bursting into tears once again and started sobbing into her hands.

Lucius immediately put Harry onto the floor and brought the crying girl into his arms "There there come on now well work it out your safe here Hermione." He told her in a soothing voice as she rapped her arms around him and continued sobbing. Harry on the other hand was too shocked to move who the hell was this man and what had he done with the cold hearted bastard he meet in his second year?

Ok im ending it there for now

(1 ) did I get the spelling right on this not to sure

Next chapter Lucius and Hermione talk and we catch up with the twins

Anyway review plz? And remember any flames will be given to professor Snape to torture first years with Peace out!


End file.
